1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frame mounts and more particularly relates to an apparatus system and method for sealed frame mount systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been used to mount artwork such as photographs. For example, photographs have been mounted to substrates such as foamcore, Gator Board, Sintra, and the like by taping the rear perimeter of the photograph or the corners of the photograph to the substrate. In addition, in some cases, a piece of glass or plexiglass has been used such that the photograph is positioned between the substrate and the glass or plexiglass.
Some of the solutions in the prior art suffer from bowing, bending, or rippling, especially with larger artwork (e.g. beyond 20″×30″). Prior art solutions include fastening the art inside a traditional frame or fastening the four corners of the art to the wall with stand off pegs that damage the walls and appear on the front of the art. In many instances, a bow, wave, or ripple in the final art is accepted and tolerated.